loups_blancsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Errata du manuel des joueurs
Errata du Player's Handbook http://www.aidedd.org/intro/publications/errata/ Ce qui suit corrige ou clarifie certaines règles du Player’s Handbook de D&D 5. Races Dwarven Combat Training naines (p. 20). Les nains maîtrisent les "light hammer" légers, pas les "throwing hammer" de lancer. Drow Magic drow (p. 24). Ici “once per day” signifie que vous devez terminer un repos long pour pouvoir lancer de nouveau le sort avec ce trait. Infernal Legacy infernal (p. 43). Ici “once per day” signifie que vous devez terminer un repos long pour pouvoir lancer de nouveau le sort avec ce trait. Barde Song of Rest de repos (p. 54). Une créature regagne les points de vie supplémentaires uniquement si elle dépense un ou plus Dé de vie à la fin du repos court. Guerrier Feinting Attack Feinte (p. 74). L'avantage est perdu si vous ne l'utilisez pas durant le tour où vous l'avez obtenu. Moine Deflect Missiles (p. 78). La portée de l'attaque à distance du moine est 20/60 feet mètres. Eternal Mountain Defense (p. 81). Un moine doit être de niveau 17, et non pas 11, pour apprendre cette discipline. Water Whip (p. 81). La discipline demande une action, pas une action bonus. Paladin Divine Smite (p. 85). Vous pouvez dépenser n'importe quel emplacement de sort, pas uniquement un emplacement de sort de paladin. Rôdeur Ranger’s Companion (p. 93). Si vous êtes incapable d'agir ou absent, votre compagnon animal agit pour lui-même, en s’efforçant de vous protéger et de se protéger. Il n'a pas besoin de votre ordre pour utiliser une réaction, comme pour réaliser une attaque d'opportunité. Bestial Fury (p. 93). Lorsque vous donnez l'ordre à l'animal d'effectuer l'action Attaquer, celui-ci peut attaquer deux fois ou prendre l'action d'Attaque multiple s'il la possède. Ensorceleur Flexible Casting (p. 101). L'emplacement de sort créé disparaît à la fin d'un repos long. Twinned Spell (p. 102). Pour être éligible à Twinned Spell, un sort doit être capable de cibler plus d'une créature au niveau actuel du sort. Elemental Affinity (p. 102). Le bonus aux dégâts s'applique à un seul jet de dégâts du sort, pas à plusieurs jets. Wild Magic Surge (p. 103). Si l'effet d'un Wild Magic est un sort, celui-ci est trop violent pour être affecté par la métamagie. S'il demande normalement de la concentration, dans ce cas il n'en demande pas ; le sort persiste pour sa durée totale. Sorcier Quick Build (p. 106). Remplacer ray of sickness par charm person. Pact of the Chain (p. 107). Lorsque vous laissez votre familier attaquer, il le fait avec sa réaction. Pact of the Tome (p. 108). Vous pouvez considérer tout sort mineur que vous lancez avec cette capacité comme un sort mineur de sorcier. Eldritch Invocations (p. 110). Un prérequis de niveau pour un sort d'invocation réfère au niveau de sorcier, pas au niveau du personnage. Book of Ancient Secrets (p. 110). Les rituels ne doivent pas obligatoirement être de la même liste de sorts. Magicien Your Spellbook grimoire (p. 114). Les sorts copiés dans un grimoire doivent être d'un niveau que le magicien peut préparer. Spellbook Grimoire (p. 114). Un grimoire ne contient pas de sorts mineurs. Empowered Evocation améliorée (p. 117). Le bonus aux dégâts s'applique à un seul jet de dégâts du sort, pas à plusieurs jets. Overchannel (p. 118). La capacité ne s'applique pas aux sorts mineurs. Équipement Ammunition Munitions (p. 146). Recharger une arme à une main demande une main libre. Reach Allonge (p. 147). Cette propriété détermine également votre allonge pour les attaques d'opportunité avec une arme à allonge. Two-Handed deux mains (p. 147). Cette propriété s'applique uniquement lorsque vous attaquez avec l'arme, pas lorsque vous la portez simplement. Weapons Armes (p. 149). Les mains nues ne doivent pas apparaître dans la table des armes. Multi-classage Class Features de classes (p. 164). Vous gagnez l'équipement de départ de votre première classe seulement. Dons Athlete Athlète (p. 165). Le troisième bénéfice devrait dire "climbing doesn’t cost you extra movement". Grappler Lutteur (p. 167). Ignorez le troisième bénéfice, il ne réfère pas à une règle existante. Magic Initiate à la magie (p. 168). La limite du don pour lancer le sort de niveau 1 n'applique que pour le sort lancé grâce à ce don. Martial Adept martial (p. 168). Le dé de supériorité est ajouté à tout autre, quel que soit le moment où vous les avez obtenus. Polearm Master des armes d'hast (p. 168). Le bonus d'attaque utilise le même modificateur de caractéristique que l'attaque principale. Sentinel Sentinelle (p. 169). Ignorer “within 5 feet of you” dans le second bénéfice. Tavern Brawler de tavernes (p. 170). Le don ne donne pas la maîtrise des mains nues, vu que vous les maîtrisez déjà. Weapon Master d'armes (p. 170). Les armes choisies doivent être des armes communes ou des armes de guerre. Caractéristiques Hiding cacher (p. 177). Le MD détermine si les circonstances sont appropriées pour se cacher. De plus, la question n'est pas de savoir si une créature peut vous voir lorsque vous êtes caché. La question est de savoir si elle peut vous voir clairement. Aventure Suffocating Suffoquer (p. 183). Si vous ne pouvez plus respirer, vous ne pouvez pas regagner de points de vie ou être stabilisé jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez respirer de nouveau. Vision and Light et lumière (p. 183). Une zone à visibilité nulle ne vous aveugle pas, mais vous êtes effectivement aveuglé lorsque vous essayez de voir quelque chose dans cette zone. Long Rest long (p. 186). Vous regagnez au moins 1 Dé de vie lorsque vous terminez un repos long. Combat PRÉCISIONS Concernant ce point des Melee Attacks, Jeremy Crawford de WotC a ajouté sur Twitter : "The rule lets melee weapon attacks use unarmed strikes, despite those strikes not being weapons" et aussi "There is not a damage minimum of 1, so it is possible to deal 0 damage with an attack". Ready tenir prêt (p. 193). Vous avez jusqu'au début de votre prochain tour pour utiliser votre action Se tenir prêt. Melee Attacks de corps à corps (p. 195). La règle si vous n'êtes pas armé doit se lire ainsi : “Instead of using a weapon to make a melee weapon attack, you can use an unarmed strike: a punch, kick, head-butt, or similar forceful blow (none of which count as weapons). On a hit, an unarmed strike deals bludgeoning damage equal to 1 + your Strength modifier. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes.” Sorts Paladin Spells de paladin (p. 209). Le sort s'appelle destructive wave, et pas destructive smite. Wizard Spells de magicien (p. 211). Trap the soul ne doit pas apparaître sur la liste de sort. Mass Cure Wounds de groupe (p. 258). L'école de ce sort est "evocation", pas "conjuration". Mass Heal suprême de groupe (p. 258). L'école de ce sort est "evocation", pas "conjuration". Phantasmal Killer imaginaire (p. 265). La cible effrayée fait le jet de sauvegarde à la fin de son tour, pas au début. Polymorph Métamorphose (p. 266). Ce sort ne peut affecter une créature qui est à 0 point de vie. Revivify Réanimation (p. 272). L'école de ce sort est "necromancy", pas "conjuration". True Polymorph (p. 283). Ce sort ne peut affecter une créature qui est à 0 point de vie. Weird [] (p. 288). La cible effrayée fait le jet de sauvegarde à la fin de son tour, pas au début. Statistiques des créatures En cas de doute, la version du bloc de stat d'une créature du Monster Manual est celle qui fait foi.